Un grain de sable dans le Love Square
by DameLicorne
Summary: C'est décidé, Marinette renonce à Adrien. Et rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis. Il y a un garçon de son entourage que cela pourrait sérieusement intéresser... Mais Ladybug est-elle vraiment prête à faire un tel saut dans l'inconnu ?
1. Chapitre 1

— Arrête, Alya !  
— Mais Marinette, enfin, tu ne peux pas...  
— Laisse tomber, c'est pas la peine d'insister !  
— Après tout ce temps, vraiment ? Tu es sûre de toi ?  
— Oh que oui. Ma décision est prise. J'ai besoin d'avancer, pas de me raccrocher à un espoir futile.  
— Mais... tu es sûre que c'est sans espoir ? Vraiment ?

Marinette se rassit sur son lit et soupira profondément.

— Il en aime une autre, Alya. Ça ne sert à rien de m'accrocher. Je dois aller de l'avant.  
— Oh. Mince ! s'exclama la blogueuse en grimaçant. Euh... Bon, OK, c'est peut-être pas ce que tu veux entendre maintenant, mais... À propos d'aller de l'avant... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... Il y a un garçon qui a des sentiments pour toi, et qui a essayé de te le faire comprendre... C'est peut-être une piste...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Marinette se mordit la lèvre en pensant à lui. Il était vrai que son renoncement pouvait changer beaucoup de choses, entre eux. Mais y était-elle réellement prête ?

— Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être un peu tôt, tu ne crois pas ?  
— Tu sais, même s'il en pince vraiment pour toi, Luka ne t'attendra probablement pas éternellement.  
— Luka ?! s'écria Marinette, confuse.  
— Euh... tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre ? s'étonna Alya, désarçonnée par la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Non, attends. Tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre ? chuchota-t-elle sur un ton de conspiratrice chevronnée, qui ne cachait absolument pas ni sa curiosité, ni son large sourire gourmand.

Marinette grimaça pour retenir un soupir, avant de biaiser et d'essayer de faire revenir la conversation sur d'autres sujets. Comme Alya ne s'en laissa pas compter, la jeune fille changea d'angle d'attaque et résolut de convaincre sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait besoin de temps avant tout, et de se construire pour elle. Pas de se jeter à tout prix dans n'importe quelle relation amoureuse.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à raccrocher, il faisait déjà nuit. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit de tout son long en soupirant profondément. Alya n'avait pas lâché le morceau facilement. Marinette aurait bien aimé davantage de soutien de sa part. Mais elle savait que sa meilleure amie était une fonceuse, contrairement à elle, et qu'elle ne réalisait pas toujours que ce qui lui convenait n'était pas forcément transposable aussi facilement que cela.

Heureusement, Marinette avait aussi Tikki. Sa kwami n'avait ni approuvé, ni désapprouvé sa décision mais, au moins, elle la soutenait dans tous ses choix. Elle avait perçu à quel point c'était difficile pour la jeune fille, malgré sa ferme résolution. Durant toute la durée du coup de fil, elle lui avait montré silencieusement son soutien en restant blottie entre son épaule et son cou.

Toujours allongée de tout son long sur son lit, Marinette commença par caresser Tikki du bout des doigts, puis soupira profondément. Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle se redressa finalement et lui demanda de la transformer en Ladybug. Avant de grimper sur sa terrasse, pour s'élancer sur les toits parisiens à l'aide de son yoyo.


	2. Chapitre 2

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ce fut assise sur un toit, la tête posée sur les genoux, que son partenaire la trouva. Il n'était pas rare que les deux super héros se croisent en dehors de leurs patrouilles planifiées. Même si, d'habitude, Ladybug était plutôt en mouvement.

— Ma Lady ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Oh, bonsoir Chat Noir... répondit-elle en redressant la tête, mais avec seulement une ombre de sourire.  
— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? s'enquit-il tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La super héroïne soupira profondément, avant de tenter de lui faire un sourire qui tenait bien davantage de la grimace.

— Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle en soupirant. Je me sens un peu perdue, ce soir... Mais juste être là avec moi, c'est déjà beaucoup, Chaton. Ça me touche vraiment que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi, et encore plus inquiet pour elle, il posa sans réfléchir une main sur la sienne, dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

— Je... je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais... tu... tu as des soucis dans... dans ta vie civile ?  
— Pas vraiment... soupira-t-elle. Enfin pas des soucis. Juste des décisions un peu plus difficiles à prendre que d'autres.  
— Oh, OK. Euh... Si tu veux, enfin surtout si tu peux me partager quelque chose, n'hésite surtout pas, je t'écouterai. Bon, j'imagine que, de toute façon, tu ne voudras pas me donner trop de détails, hein, et je comprends.  
— Les détails ne changeraient de toute façon pas grand-chose, indiqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent assis côte à côte, observant les lumières de Paris. Ladybug avait une confiance absolue en Chat Noir. Mais elle savait qu'il réagirait forcément à ce qui la tourmentait ce soir-là. Elle ne voulait ni le blesser, ni lui donner de faux espoirs mais, en même temps... Et puis, finalement, elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait difficilement remettre cette discussion aux calendes grecques.

— En fait... ça concerne le garçon pour qui j'ai des sentiments.  
— Ah. Euh... J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal... répondit Chat Noir, soucieux à l'idée que ce soit la cause du mal-être de sa partenaire.  
— Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, pas ça du tout ! expliqua-t-elle nerveusement. C'est juste que... c'est juste qu'il ne m'a jamais vue autrement que comme une simple amie, et... En fait, je sais maintenant qu'il aime une autre fille... termina-t-elle sur un ton imprégné de tristesse.  
— Oh... Je comprends...

Chat Noir détourna le regard. Même si sa voix était douce et compatissante, même si elle sentait qu'il était sincèrement désolé pour elle, elle savait aussi qu'elle lui rappelait le moment où elle lui avait dit non. Il savait très exactement ce qu'elle traversait, pour l'avoir vécu lui-même.

— Et... euh... Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée, mais où pointait une indéniable curiosité.  
— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira-t-elle sur un ton plein de regrets. Il faut que je renonce à lui, évidemment. Je... je savais que ce serait dur, mais pas à ce point... D'ailleurs, Chat Noir, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait subir la même chose...  
— Ma Lady, ne dis pas ça ! se récria-t-il. On ne maîtrise pas ses sentiments, j'en sais quelque chose. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Et crois-moi, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé que tu en passes par là toi aussi, termina-t-il sur un ton profondément sincère.

La jeune fille déglutit visiblement, tout en prenant la main de son partenaire dans la sienne.

— Merci, Chaton. Ton soutien... ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi, tu sais.  
— Je suis désolé, indiqua-t-il tout en se frottant la nuque, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, mais je suis là, et je serai toujours là pour toi, en tout cas tant que tu le voudras bien.  
— Toi et moi contre le monde entier, hein ? rappela-t-elle avec son premier vrai sourire de la journée, même s'il était encore bien faible.  
— Toi et moi contre le monde entier, confirma-t-il avec un sourire complice. Qui peut battre Ladybug et Chat Noir, hein ?  
— Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? souffla-t-elle, attendrie, tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Pour cacher son émotion et tenter de vraiment détendre l'atmosphère, le super héros fit le pitre. Lorsque le rire cristallin de sa partenaire finit par s'élever, il eut l'impression que c'était le plus beau son au monde. Il se leva alors et lui tendit la main.

— Une petite course sur les toits, ça te dit ?

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa sa main et se redressa souplement, se campant ensuite face à lui.

— Le premier à l'Arc de Triomphe a gagné ! s'écria-t-elle tout en lançant son yoyo sur un toit voisin.

Soulagé de la voir de meilleure humeur, il s'empressa de la suivre. Tout au long de la course, il la talonna de près, tout en lui laissant volontairement le plaisir de gagner. Le sourire triomphant qu'elle arborait lorsqu'il la rejoignit en valait très largement la peine, à son goût. Le bonheur de ses proches importait bien plus au garçon que le fait de gagner ou de perdre.

Les super héros se chicanèrent, pour rire, à propos de leur course, heureux de cette complicité qui leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Ils finirent par s'asseoir, côte à côte, au centre du massif monument. Brusquement, Ladybug grimaça et Chat Noir comprit que son humeur s'était à nouveau assombrie. Impulsivement, il posa une main sur celle de sa partenaire et elle se tourna vers lui.

— Dis-moi... souffla-t-elle avec hésitation. Je peux te poser une question ?

Il opina silencieusement, se retenant de lui faire remarquer que c'était justement ce qu'elle venait de faire, comme il l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances pour la faire rire ou lever les yeux au ciel, suivant l'humeur de la jeune fille.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as vraiment essayé de renoncer à moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chat Noir grimaça puis soupira.

— Oui. J'ai vraiment essayé de renoncer à toi, indiqua-t-il sobrement.  
— Et... ça a marché ?  
— Non, reconnut-il à contre-cœur et sur un ton contrit.  
— Ah. Si... si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu as tenté quoi ?  
— Ben... j'ai notamment essayé de sortir avec une autre fille.  
— OK. Et ça a donné quoi ?  
— Bof. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, cette fille, mais moi j'ai compris que, malgré mes efforts, je ne la vois pas du tout comme ça.  
— Ah. Tu sais... en fait, ma meilleure amie m'a conseillé de faire ça.  
— Ah oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu chevrotante, tentant de masquer l'espoir objectivement fou que cette idée avait fait naître en lui.  
— Elle m'a rappelé que, en dehors du garçon que j'aimais, il y en avait un autre qui avait des sentiments pour moi et m'en avait parlé, mais qu'il ne m'attendrait sûrement pas éternellement.  
— Tu... tu lui as parlé de moi ? s'étonna Chat Noir.  
— Bien sûr que non. Pas même à mots couverts, ce serait trop dangereux. En fait... hum... elle parlait du frère d'une amie commune.  
— Ah... soupira-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant sous l'effet de la déception.  
— Enfin, même si je suis un peu paumée dans tout ça, j'ai au moins une certitude. Ce garçon-là, c'est juste un ami, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui.

Chat Noir soupira de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ladybug.

— Et... Et moi ? Est-ce que... Je suis juste un ami ?  
— Toi, tu es mon Chaton, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais... Chat Noir, je ne veux surtout pas te donner de faux espoirs. En toute franchise, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je ressens pour toi exactement. C'est plus que de l'amitié, ça j'en suis sûre. Et en fait... quand mon amie m'a parler de ce garçon sans le nommer, c'est à toi que j'ai pensé. Mais...

Sur le visage du super héros se disputaient l'espoir et un reste d'inquiétude.

— Ma Lady... Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit... soupira-t-il sur un ton terriblement honnête qui la remua profondément. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as renoncé à celui que tu aimes que tu dois sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que le frère de ton amie ou moi avons des sentiments pour toi que tu dois essayer de nous les retourner. Je... je sais bien que ça n'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est toi qui est importante, toi et ce qui est bon pour toi.

Durant toute cette tirade, Ladybug fixait son partenaire avec de grands yeux et, brusquement, elle le serra dans ses bras. Chat Noir ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de lui échapper face à cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Mais la jeune fille le relâcha presque aussitôt, reprenant inconsciemment ses distances.

— Merci, merci, merci Chaton ! lui assura-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Je crois que c'est ça que j'avais besoin d'entendre, pas ce que ma meilleure amie m'a dit.

Touché, il s'inclina gravement et silencieusement, ce qui contrastait grandement avec son comportement habituel. De son côté, et grâce aux paroles de son partenaire, Ladybug venait enfin de trouver les mots pour exprimer son ressenti.

— Mais... reprit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu sais... Pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que l'idée de sortir avec toi me terrifie.  
— Toi ? Tu as peur ? Mais, euh... de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, la fixant d'un air perplexe. Pas de moi, j'espère ?  
— Non ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour le rassurer. Peur... de toutes les implications, de tous les risques... soupira-t-elle.  
— Ah... Euh... Quel genre de risques, en fait ?

Ladybug se tourna vers la ville, se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

— J'ai peur que les choses changent, entre nous.  
— Je reconnais qu'elles changeraient, si... si tu...commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, ne sachant trop comment finir sa phrase sans la braquer.  
— Si nous sortions ensemble, soupira-t-elle, il y a beaucoup de choses qui changeraient.  
— Et... et c'est mal ?  
— Euh... je ne sais pas. Mais... tu vois, Chaton... Par exemple, je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche notre partenariat. Pire encore, je ne voudrais pas que ça gêne notre lutte contre le Papillon.  
— Oh. Ah. D'accord. Euh... Mais, en fait... Pourquoi ça le ferait ?  
— Eh bien... Par exemple, si ça ne marchait pas entre nous, et qu'on se disputait ? suggéra-t-elle. Ou si je m'apercevais que ce que je ressens pour toi, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour, et que je voulais rompre ? Et si...  
— Ma Lady, calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! s'écria-t-il tout en lui attrapant délicatement les mains. Tu n'as pas besoin de stresser. Ce n'est que moi. Pas la peine de te mettre la pression. Et quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, je te promets que je n'ai aucune intention de gâcher notre partenariat ou que ça pose problème dans la lutte contre le Papillon.

La jeune fille soupira profondément, tout en se détendant légèrement au contact de son partenaire.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas si ce que je ressens pour toi c'est de l'amour, Chaton, mais une chose est sûre : je ne veux absolument pas te perdre. Tu es beaucoup trop important pour moi, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton grave. Tu es bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus qu'un simple partenaire.  
— Tu es très importante pour moi aussi, ma Lady, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire tendre. Et je te promets solennellement que, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, tu ne me perdras pas.

Passablement rassérénée, elle serra ses mains entre les siennes. Sentant qu'il y avait encore autre chose qui la travaillait, Chat Noir pencha sa tête sur le côté, pesant ses mots avant de reprendre la conversation.


	4. Chapitre 4

— Et sinon, c'est quoi l'autre truc qui te tracasse, Buguinette ?  
— Euh... commença-t-elle avant de déglutir visiblement. Eh bien... Si on sort ensemble, toi et moi, il y a autre chose qui devra changer. Et... et c'est loin d'être négligeable...  
— Ah ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler exactement. Un truc particulier ?  
— En fait... soupira-t-elle. J'y ai réfléchi, et... ça me paraît difficile qu'on sorte ensemble en tant que super héros.  
— Ah. Pourtant, avec nos costumes, on a toute la liberté qu'on veut. On peut se voir où on veut, comme on veut, quand on veut, et...  
— Chaton, l'interrompit-elle, tu te vois vraiment dire à tes proches que tu as une petite amie, mais que tu ne peux pas la leur présenter ? Tu penses vraiment que ta famille ou tes amis te croiraient ?  
— Euh... on n'est pas obligés de leur en parler.  
— Connaissant mes parents, s'ils ne s'en doutent pas rapidement, c'est que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, ils sont très observateurs dans ce domaine-là. Et puis à ton avis, ma meilleure amie, elle dirait quoi ? Elle est au taquet sur ma vie amoureuse, là... Si je refuse de te présenter à elle, elle trouvera ça vraiment bizarre, et ça peut devenir extrêmement dangereux pour nos identités secrètes... Mais bon, surtout, si j'ai un petit ami, je veux pouvoir faire des choses en civil avec lui. Marcher dans la rue en se tenant la main, aller au cinéma, au parc, au café...

Chat Noir la fixait en silence, inconsciemment plus tendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

— Tu... tu serais prête à ce qu'on se dévoile nos identités civiles ? souffla-t-il d'une voix incrédule. Et... et à me faire rencontrer ton entourage ?

Ladybug se concentra pour raffermir sa voix, évitant de regarder son partenaire dans les yeux.

— Ben... si on sort ensemble, oui, évidemment. Même si ça met potentiellement en danger nos familles et nos amis... Et puis il faudrait bien réfléchir à ce qu'on leur raconte sur la manière dont on s'est connus, vu qu'on ne peut absolument pas leur dire la vérité.  
— Je peux toujours leur raconter que tu m'es tombée dessus, Miss Maladroite, indiqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Surtout que c'est parfaitement exact.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire indulgent.

— Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de supporter ton humour des deux côtés du masque... soupira-t-elle de manière exagérée.  
— Eh ! Avoue, en vrai tu aimes mon humour ! la provoqua-t-il en plaisantant toujours.  
— Je ne peux pas nier qu'il est indissociable de toi, finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire en coin.  
— Ah, tu vois ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire, avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton indécis. En fait... Tu seras surprise, alors, ma Lady, parce que c'est loin d'être aussi fréquent lorsque je suis en civil, avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.  
— Ah bon !? Alors là, j'ai du mal à le croire ! Mais... Comment ça ? Enfin... pourquoi ?  
— Ben... Je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux dans ma vie de tous les jours, loin de là, alors je compense pas mal quand je suis Chat Noir, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Quand je porte ce costume et ce masque, je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne, et je sais qu'on ne me juge pas sur mon comportement, ça fait partie de mon personnage de super héros. Même si tu râles parfois, je sais bien que, en vrai, tu m'acceptes tel que je suis.  
— Oh... Tu m'intrigues, Chaton. Tu me donnes envie de rencontrer le garçon qui se cache sous le masque. Et encore plus le mélange de vous deux, parce que là, j'ai l'impression que le vrai toi est à mi-chemin entre les deux...

Il déglutit visiblement, profondément touché qu'elle soit aussi bien parvenue à le cerner.

— Tu sais, en y réfléchissant bien, reprit-elle après un moment de silence, je crois qu'en fait on devrait d'abord commencer par passer du temps en civil en tant qu'amis, toi et moi. Apprendre à mieux se connaître de l'autre côté du masque, tous les deux. On aura tout le temps de voir plus tard si on veut aller plus loin. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Chat Noir la fixa, tout en pesant le pour et le contre de cette idée. À bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement la meilleure solution.

— Oui, c'est une très bonne idée d'apprendre à mieux se connaître comme ça, mais... Tu... tu serais vraiment prête à ce qu'on se dévoile nos identités secrètes, et... et... peut-être... ?  
— Honnêtement, ça me terrifie... Mais... Je crois que j'ai autant peur d'essayer que de ne pas essayer du tout, avoua-t-elle en fixant ses pieds.

Quelques instants se passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dise quoi que ce soit. Chat Noir craignait bien trop de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la faire fuir. Ladybug restait indécise, sans bien savoir si elle attendait un geste de sa part ou bien un signe du ciel.

La jeune fille finit par relever les yeux de ses pieds. Lentement, elle les tourna vers le visage de son partenaire. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Pas à cet air figé, retenu, qui lui ressemblait si peu. C'était comme s'il retenait sa respiration, comme s'il s'empêchait d'exister, de peur de la faire fuir. Elle se sentit remuée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, Ladybug tendit la main et attrapa celle de Chat Noir, qu'elle serra fort.

— Et... et toi, Chaton ? Tu serais prêt à ce qu'on lève le masque l'un avec l'autre ?  
— Bien sûr, ma Lady, depuis longtemps ! fanfaronna-t-il un peu trop fort pour que son assurance soit pleinement crédible. Le jour où tu seras prête, tu peux compter sur moi ! Euh... Tu envisages de faire ça quand ?  
— Ici et maintenant ?  
— Ah ! Euh ! s'exclama-t-il en sursautant sous l'effet du choc. Ici sur l'Arc de Triomphe en civil tous les deux ? Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour ça... termina-t-il en se frottant la nuque.  
— Euh ouais, c'est pas idiot... Tu suggères quoi ?  
— Pas que je ne veuille pas, hein ! Mais le sommet de la tour Eiffel me semble à la fois plus discret et plus pratique, non ?  
— Oui, tu as raison. Le premier qui arrive là-bas se dévoile en premier ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin tout en commençant à faire tournoyer son yoyo.

Chat Noir la fixa, bouche bée, avant de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour lui répondre quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent.

— Prépare-toi à être éblouie ! lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur tout en allongeant son bâton.


	5. Chapitre 5

Cette fois-ci, la course entre les deux super héros fut beaucoup, beaucoup plus serrée. Et Ladybug ne la gagna que d'un cheveu.

Elle commença par sourire triomphalement, avant que la nervosité ne la reprenne. Chat Noir posa aussitôt une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

— On n'est vraiment pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit, ma Lady, lui rappela-t-il sur un ton sérieux. Je ne veux te forcer à rien. Ni à retirer ton masque, ni à quoi que soit d'autre. Et si tu as simplement besoin de temps, prends le temps dont tu as besoin.  
— Tu n'as pas encore compris, Chaton ? remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire tendre, sa nervosité quasiment envolée. C'est exactement ça, ta gentillesse et ton respect, qui me donnent envie de le faire. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, et pas seulement avec ma vie, mais avec mon cœur aussi. Et... même si je ne suis toujours pas certaine de ce que je ressens pour toi exactement, je sais que tu m'aimes sincèrement et que tu ne me feras jamais de mal volontairement. Je sais aussi que je tiens énormément à toi, et que tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie... Et peu importe tout ça, en fait. Maintenant qu'on en a parlé sérieusement, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on devienne amis sans nos masques, toi et moi.

Il déglutit ostensiblement, profondément touché par les mots de la fille qu'il aimait tant. Ladybug prit ses mains entre les siennes et le regarda bien en face avant de reprendre la parole, la confiance se mélangeant à un reste de nervosité dans sa voix.

— Chaton... avant que je me détransforme... je voulais te dire que tu me connais déjà, commença-t-elle tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils à ces mots. Tu m'as déjà sauvée de plusieurs akumas qui me menaçaient alors que j'étais en civil. Tu m'as aussi aidée à vaincre mon père le jour où il a été akumatisé.  
— C'est fou, j'aurais pu dire exactement la même chose, jusque-là, ma Lady, avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.  
— Si ça se trouve, on est beaucoup plus proches qu'on ne le croie ! remarqua-t-elle en riant.  
— Ce serait génial ! assura-t-il. D'ailleurs, ce serait idéal. Ça nous aiderait à bâtir une histoire vraisemblable pour notre entourage.

Elle opina, avant de lâcher ses mains et de reculer d'un pas.

— Prêt ?  
— Prêt ! assura-t-il sur un ton où l'incrédulité le disputait à l'émerveillement.  
— Détransformation... souffla-t-elle juste avant d'être enrobée d'une nuée d'étincelles roses, sa kwami se glissant directement de ses boucles d'oreilles à son sac pour ne surtout pas les déranger.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ou à un autre moment, Marinette aurait pu rire de la tête que faisait Chat Noir en cet instant précis. Alya, quant à elle, aurait sûrement pensé à le prendre en photo. Mais là, sur le moment, la super héroïne fraîchement dévoilée ne sut comment réagir.

Son partenaire était bien trop figé. Un peu comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter pour lui. Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu jusque-là, il la fixait sans bouger le moins du monde.

Au bout de quelques instants, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec la situation, la jeune fille leva une main nerveusement pour le saluer.

— Euh bonsoir Chat Noir, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, je m'appelle...  
— Marinette... la coupa-t-il sur un ton d'adoration, semblant reprendre vie au même instant. Tu es Marinette... Par tous les kwamis, Ladybug est Marinette... Waouh... Je savais que la fille sous le masque était géniale, mais... waouh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point-là !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous l'effet de ses mots et l'intensité de son regard. À cette vue, Chat Noir se mordit les lèvres et se passa une main sur le visage, avant de fixer la jeune fille en se dandinant et en se frottant la nuque.

— Je suis amoureux de toi... avoua-t-il dans un souffle, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.  
— Tu me l'as déjà dit, Chaton... répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, tout en levant les yeux au ciel pour ne pas se sentir trop touchée par ses mots.  
— Je parle de toi tout entière, Marinette, pas que de ta partie Ladybug, expliqua-t-il tout en continuant à se frotter la nuque. Mais... mais je crois que tu comprendras mieux quand j'aurai retiré mon masque moi aussi. Si... si tu veux bien que je le retire.

Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils et déglutit face à la nervosité de son partenaire, avant de se reprendre dans un grand soupir.

— Il n'a jamais été question qu'on ne soit pas sur un pied d'égalité, toi et moi, Chat Noir. Et je... Tu m'intrigues. On se connaît si bien que ça ? Non, attends, reprit-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, ne me dis rien, vaut mieux pas que je laisse mon imagination partir dans tous les sens ! Montre-moi d'abord, comme on avait prévu. On aura tout le temps de parler après.

Chat Noir opina en se mordant les lèvres. Comment Marinette, sa Lady, allait-elle prendre la découverte de sa véritable identité à lui ? Ils étaient amis sous le masque, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle réagissait souvent bizarrement autour de lui... Et là, il venait juste de lui déclarer son amour alors même qu'elle ne savait pas encore réellement à qui elle avait affaire...

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Le super héros se secoua, se redressa et fixa sa partenaire droit dans les yeux.

— Prête, ma Lady ?  
— Prête ! confirma-t-elle sobrement tout en caressant machinalement la tête de Tikki, qui le regardait attentivement depuis la pochette de Marinette.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chat Noir déglutit avant de demander à Plagg de le détransformer, bien conscient du fait que les choses allaient totalement changer entre Marinette, sa chère Lady, et lui-même. Il ferma un court instant les yeux lorsque la magie s'envola de lui en une pluie d'étincelles vertes, avant de les rouvrir pour voir la réaction de la fille qu'il aimait.

Adrien ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Pas à ce que Marinette ait l'air aussi choquée, en tout cas.

Les yeux écarquillés et les mains plaquées sur la bouche, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme.

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent et il fixa ses pieds.

— Je... je me doute bien que tu t'attendais à quelqu'un de plus intéressant et de moins ennuyeux que moi, souffla-t-il. J'espère... j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue...  
— Non ! s'écria Marinette d'une voix forte, ses mains quittant brusquement sa bouche pour retomber machinalement à ses côtés. Non, je ne suis pas déçue, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Je...

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle fit un geste de la main pour lui demander de patienter.

— Attends un peu, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de remettre mes idées en place pour ne pas mélanger mes mots... expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, inquiet à l'idée des potentielles implications de cette demande, juste avant qu'elle ne prenne une grande inspiration. Chat Noir est Adrien Agreste... Adrien Agreste est Chat Noir... oh waouh... souffla-t-elle avant de rester silencieuse quelques instants. C'est vrai, reprit-elle d'une petite voix, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ce soit toi sous le masque... Mais je ne suis pas déçue, pas déçue du tout, reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme. En fait, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Adrien se passa la main sur la nuque, tout en se dandinant, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire, incertain, surtout, de la manière dont elle allait réagir à ses mots.

— Ben... Tu es généralement mal à l'aise avec moi, je te fais souvent sursauter, j'ai fréquemment l'impression de te déranger... Et quand j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi, la plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression de m'imposer et que tu préférerais fuir ailleurs... Alors que j'ai toujours voulu qu'on soit amis, depuis le début, parce que je t'apprécie et je t'admire beaucoup...  
— Ooooooh... souffla-t-elle tout en portant une main à sa bouche. Adrien... non, je n'ai jamais voulu te fuir volontairement. Et je t'apprécie beaucoup moi aussi. Plus que ça, même...  
— Vraiment ? vérifia-t-il d'une voix où l'espoir transparaissait malgré tous ses efforts pour le masquer.  
— En fait... ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas que je réagis comme ça avec toi... soupira-t-elle.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Je... euh... Rha la la, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.  
— Tu... tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. Tu ne me dois rien.

Marinette poussa un profond soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant au passage, avant de redresser la tête tout en serrant les poings.

— Non, c'est important. Je dois vraiment t'en parler, te le dire. C'est juste que... ça fait très longtemps que je n'y arrive pas.

Adrien fronça les sourcils, ne voyant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Si tu as besoin de temps, ce sera peut-être plus facile pour toi plus tard ?  
— Non. Il vaut mieux que le fasse maintenant, je n'aurais pas forcément le courage plus tard, affirma-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Le jeune homme opina, cherchant à l'encourager du regard.

— Chat Noir est Adrien Agreste, Adrien Agreste est Chat Noir... répéta-t-elle comme pour mieux réaliser à quel point c'était vrai, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Chaton, dis-moi... À ton avis, quelle était la probabilité pour que le garçon auquel je viens de renoncer soit justement celui qui me console et avec qui j'envisage de construire quelque chose ?

Ce fut le tour d'Adrien d'avoir une expression profondément choquée. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il se frotta les yeux, se convainquant qu'il avait mal compris.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Je... je... Moi ?

Marinette opina gravement tout se se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le visage d'Adrien passa progressivement du choc et de l'incrédulité à l'émerveillement.

— Je... waouh... Marinette est amoureuse de moi... Ma Lady est amoureuse de moi... Waouh... commença-t-il d'une voix abasourdie, avant de continuer avec ferveur. C'est la meilleure nouvelle de toute ma vie !

La jeune fille rougit et mit à nouveau une main devant son visage. Il se méprit à cette vue et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant ses pieds, avant de reprendre la parole.

— Euh... Je... je crois que je brûle toutes les étapes... D'abord, tu as renoncé à moi, et puis... Même si tu m'as dit que tu n'es pas déçue que je sois Chat Noir... Ça change peut-être les choses, pour toi, tes sentiments, tout ça...  
— Adrien... le coupa-t-elle fermement tout en prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Oui, savoir que tu es mon partenaire change des choses, beaucoup de choses. Mais ce n'est pas négatif, tu sais. En fait... maintenant, je comprends mieux ce que je ressens pour toi, Chaton. Je croyais que ce que je ressentais pour mon partenaire, c'était différent de ce que je ressentais pour mon camarade de classe. Je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée d'être amoureuse de deux garçons différents en même temps, alors c'était forcément autre chose, cette confiance infinie, cette amitié très forte, le besoin viscéral de te savoir à mes côtés...  
— Moi aussi, Marinette, souffla-t-il d'une voix émue, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as toujours été si spéciale pour moi. Je croyais que c'était seulement de l'amitié, mais c'est tellement plus... Tu m'attires depuis le début, des deux côtés du masque, et je n'avais pas encore réalisé à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai toujours eu ce besoin viscéral de te protéger à chaque attaque d'akuma. Enfin je veux dire toi Marinette, même si ça s'applique aussi à toi Ladybug, bien sûr, mais pas de la même manière, forcément. Et tu es tellement épatante, tellement douée...

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était rempli de tant d'amour et de tendresse qu'il se sentit presque défaillir. Afin de ne pas perdre totalement pied, il relança vite la conversation sur un tout autre sujet.


	7. Chapitre 7

— Au fait, je viens de me souvenir de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, quand on portait encore nos masques. Tu... tu es bien consciente du fait que c'est de toi que je suis amoureux, hein, pas d'une autre ?  
— Euh... Tu reconnaîtras que, techniquement, ça avait tout l'air d'être une autre, de mon point de vue comme du tien, à ce moment-là... souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
— Marinette... souffla-t-il à son tour tout en attrapant ses mains entre les siennes. Techniquement, comme tu dis, j'étais déjà amoureux des deux côtés de toi. C'est juste que... je me voilais bêtement la face. Je suis... je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir repoussée, tu sais.  
— Si on va par là, moi aussi je t'ai repoussé, Chaton... reconnut-elle dans un gros soupir tout en relevant les yeux vers lui. Alors que, honnêtement, je n'aurais pas repoussé mon partenaire si je n'avais pas rencontré Adrien au collège et découvert la personne qui se cache sous sa façade lorsque tu m'as parlé en toute franchise de toi, avant de me donner ton parapluie...

Il déglutit, pris par l'émotion, et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

— Bon, au moins, on n'aura pas de mal, du coup, à inventer une histoire pour nos amis et nos familles. On n'a pas de nouvelle personne qui débarque de nulle part à leur présenter, remarqua-t-il sur un ton malicieux. Ça va être du gâteau de construire un truc plausible.  
— C'est vrai, tu as raison, ça va être bien pratique, ça, et du coup ça protège encore mieux nos identités secrètes. Enfin...  
— Oui ?  
— Il faudra quand même qu'on fasse très attention à ne pas se faire griller par les autres, précisa-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça serait davantage le cas qu'avant ?  
— Eh bien... il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'Adrien et Ladybug, ou Chat Noir et Marinette, soient trop proches en public, quel que soit ce public, par exemple...  
— Oh ! Bien sûr, tu as raison, ma Lady !  
— Mmmh... Et il faudra aussi qu'on fasse attention aux surnoms qu'on se donne l'un à l'autre, d'ailleurs.  
— Ah. Euh... Je peux t'appeler Princesse, quand on est en civil ? Parce que j'imagine que Maribug, Ladynette, Buguinette ou ma Lady, ça ne passe pas, du coup ?  
— Princesse, si tu veux, mais les autres, non, ça ne passe clairement pas, Adrien, bien trop risqué ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Même Chaton, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit prudent que je l'utilise sans le masque...  
— Dommage, j'aime beaucoup ça, soupira-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique. Euh... sinon...  
— Oui ?  
— Tu... tu proposais qu'on se fréquente et qu'on devienne amis en civil. Et après, potentiellement, qu'on... qu'on sorte ensemble, si tu en as envie bien sûr. Et... euh... Tu envisages ça à quel rythme, du coup ?  
— Oh ! Euh... Eh bien... La situation est un peu différente de ce que j'avais prévu, en fait... Toi et moi, nous sommes déjà amis en civil. Du coup... on peut faire ça au rythme que tu veux.  
— Si tu me dis ça, Marinette, je vais te proposer de sortir avec moi tout de suite ! objecta Adrien avec fougue.  
— OK, répondit-elle simplement, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
— Hein ? Euh... OK comme dans d'accord ? vérifia-t-il tandis qu'elle hochait la tête pour confirmer. Tu... tu es d'accord pour devenir ma petite amie ? Oh waouh ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai, Buguinette, c'est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai ! Pince-moi, je rêve !

Marinette s'exécuta aussitôt avec un sourire en coin, pinçant légèrement mais d'une main ferme l'avant-bras d'Adrien.

— Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! s'écria celui-ci sur un air offusqué, tout en se massant la zone en question.  
— C'est toi qui me l'a demandé, rappela-t-elle malicieusement.  
— Oh, je découvre Marinette sans la timidité ni les bafouillements... Tu es vraiment géniale, tu sais ? assura-t-il en rougissant légèrement.  
— Je t'avoue que j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, mais savoir que tu es mon Chat Noir rend tout tellement plus simple, tellement plus évident... Ça sonne terriblement juste... Et je n'ai plus peur de te faire fuir, ou que tu me repousses.  
— Jamais ! assura-t-il avec ferveur tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Euh... surtout dis-le moi, hein, si ça te dérange que je fasse ça, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
— Non, ça ne me dérange pas, assura-t-elle tout en se blottissant davantage encore contre lui. Dis-moi, Adrien, mon Chaton... je peux t'embrasser ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion le jeune homme perdit totalement sa voix pendant un moment. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de serrer sa toute nouvelle petite amie un peu plus fort entre ses bras, tout en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr... finit-il par murmurer d'une voix enrouée. Oui, oui, oui... Mille fois oui !  
— Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'embrasser mille fois ce soir ! remarqua-t-elle en riant, pour dédramatiser la situation.  
— Puisque nous sortons ensemble maintenant, je suis certain que les mille fois arriveront très vite, assura-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. Euh... En tout cas, j'espère bien. Et surtout, j'espère me souvenir de chacun de nos baisers à partir de maintenant...  
— Oh ! s'écria-t-elle en portant ses mains à ses lèvres. C'est vrai que tu ne te souviens pas de la première fois, et que nous avons tous les deux oublié notre second baiser... En plus, la première fois, toi tu ne voulais pas, et moi je me sentais obligée...  
— Je t'accorde que ce n'était pas très romantique... Mais malgré tout, je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Un baiser d'amour pour vaincre la haine, hein ?  
— Euh ouais... Et dire que, à l'époque, je me suis persuadée que ça marchait forcément aussi avec une amitié ou un partenariat comme le nôtre... Qu'est-ce que je me suis voilé la face...  
— Je suis bien content qu'on sache maintenant tous les deux qui on est ! indiqua-t-il avec ferveur. Et... euh... ce baiser... tu envisages ça comment ? continua-t-il d'une voix nerveuse. Parce que bon, d'une certaine manière, c'est quand même un peu notre premier baiser, non ?  
— Ne dis pas ça, Chaton, ça me rend encore plus nerveuse ! avoua-t-elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le torse de son petit ami.  
— Entre nous, ça me rassure de ne pas être le seul à être nerveux, ma Ladynette... souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. Et... tu sais... on n'est pas obligés de s'embrasser, hein. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression.

Tout en restant dans ses bras, elle s'écarta de lui en riant.

— Tu crois qu'on s'est autant pris la tête avant le baiser qui a suivi la purification d'Oblivio ? s'esclaffa-t-elle.  
— Euh non... reconnut-il en se frottant la nuque. Mais c'était différent...  
— De maintenant ? Je ne crois pas, ou quasiment pas. Vu que nous avions tous les deux utilisé nos pouvoirs avant d'être touchés par cet akuma, nous nous sommes forcément détransformés et retransformés. Et sans notre mémoire... il y a des chances que nous ayons passé tout notre temps ensemble, y compris en civil.  
— Oh ! Mais cela veut dire que nous sommes retombés amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré notre perte de mémoire, alors ?  
— Eh bien... J'avoue, je refusais de l'admettre jusque-là, parce que je n'imaginais pas... enfin tout ça, quoi... Mais maintenant, je suis bien forcée de reconnaître que c'est sûrement le cas.

Adrien pencha sa tête vers Marinette et leurs fronts se rejoignirent.

— Toi et moi contre le monde entier... souffla-t-il. Je suis sûr que, quelles que soient les circonstances, quelles que soient les apparences, nous nous retrouverions toujours, toi et moi, mon amour...

Profondément émue, la jeune fille se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et, tout en passant les bras autour du cou de son petit ami, le fit taire d'un fougueux baiser.

Fin


End file.
